BanjoKitty
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Kitty held one hand up to her forehead and stumbled. Why did she feel all faint so suddenly? Maxi's whimpers told Kitty that she wasn't the only one who felt odd. The world around Kitty spun into darkness as she fell towards the ground.


Banjo-Kitty

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," a teenager sneered, his friends laughing behind him.

Kitty turned to face him and gave a fake meow followed closely be her middle finger. The latter part was not such a good idea to do in the school hallway.

Of course he'd tell, Kitty thought that afternoon in D-Hall. _These boys are all talk no action. _She picked up a pencil and twirled it in her fingers, eyeing the clock. _Another half-hour and I'm outta here!_

With a sigh, she realized she'd better get to work on something so that she could have all the time she wanted at home to play games. Just as she placed her pen to the paper for her language class, something hit her hard between her shoulder blades. She cried out and turned to face Rebecca, the girl behind her and her main rival, but she appeared to be innocently writing.

"Kathryn!" The teacher snapped. Kitty whirled around and faced Mrs. Atome. Her graying hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her dark eyes flashed in anger. "You are to face _forward_ and be _silent_ at _all_ times. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kitty lowered her eyes and prepared to write on her paper, which now had a long line of ink on it. From behind her, she heard Rebecca hiss, "Yeah, Kitty, face forward and _shut-up_!"

The seething girl gripped at her pen tightly and began to shake in restrained anger. _Soon,_ she thought. _Soon, she will get everything that's coming to her. I will make sure of that._

When the bell rang to dismiss detention, Kitty practically flew from her chair and out the door. He feet seemed out of control as she fled from the school, across the streets and to her home. Running inside, she chucked off her pink and black backpack. She was ready to throw down her navy blue purse, but she decided that she'd use the lip gloss in there later. Continuing on, she was quickly jumped by her red-furred, chow-lab mix, Maxi. She giggled and gently pushed the six-month puppy off her.

"Who let you in?" Kitty cooed. She was the only one living in that house for her parents had passed away two years ago and her brothers all had left. Though she didn't really know her aunt and uncle, who lived in California, they seemed to like her, for they paid the mortgage so Kitty could have it. Her family was weird.

A noise drifted across Kitty's ears. She stood and took a few steps with Maxi bouncing at her heels. Thinking of her dog's safety, Kitty gave Maxi the signal for "stay", and resumed her path to the kitchen. Stepping inside, she stopped and her jaw fell open. Her back door was gone! Ripped right from his hinges and floating in her pool. The large window that overlooked her yard had been shattered, and a large rock lay on her table. She looked up and saw a back-clad, blond-haired girl leap from the fence.

As she realized who that was, her anger from D-Hall resurfaced.

"Molly," she hissed. Rebecca and Molly were best friends. Kitty hated them both. She knew the two from the day-care she went to when she came home from kindergarten. They'd always made her feel bad, and now, about ten years later, Kitty hated them.

With a sigh, she turned, picked up the phone, and dialed. Now she had them. Kitty knew that the two didn't like her, but to do something illegal? When the ringing stopped and someone answered, she spoke.

"Hello, Police Office? I want to report a crime..."

* * * *

Where Kitty ran, Rebecca took her sweet time and walked down the hall from detention. Waiting at the front doors was Molly. Rebecca smiled and nodded in her direction without stopping. The taller girl was vaguely aware that Molly was behind her, but her mind was preoccupied. Today was the day. She could feel it as strongly as she could feel the magic running through her veins.

With this thought in mind, Rebecca's fast walk became an all-out run.

At the road that separated Rebecca's home from Kitty's, Rebecca slowed and nodded at Molly. With a grin, the small girl took off towards Kitty's place.

Watching Molly leave, Rebecca continued to her own house.

Inside, Rebecca strutted to her room. Her parents wouldn't be home from work for a few hours. Perfect. Walking inside, she changed into a black, long-sleeved shirt, a long, black skirt, and a pair of black socks and shoes. Going to her dresser, she put on black lipstick and eye shadow. Taking out her golden earrings, she put in large, black hoops. She then lit about fifty candles and turned off her light. All she had to do now, was wait for Molly.

And she did not have to wait long, for minutes later, Molly hurried inside.

"Hurry!" Rebecca snapped. "The make-up! It is almost time!"

Nodding in agreement, Molly hurriedly put on the lipstick and eye shadow before sitting across from Rebecca. With the windows drawn shut and the door closed, the only light was from the eerie flickering of the candles. For a few moments, the two girls just sat there, eyes closed, meditating. Then, as if on cue, their eyes shot open. In the middle of the black painted room, right between the two girls, a large, golden flame erupted, hovering off the ground so the black carpet didn't burn. Gazing into the flame, Molly and Rebecca saw and image of Kitty talking with police about the vandalism created by Molly.

Softly chanting, the image changed to show a green park with a pond and a waterfall. Next to the water was a tall brown bear, wearing yellow shorts and a necklace with a tooth on it playing a banjo. In it's blue backpack, a red bird with golden feather tips was happily playing away on a kazoo. Next to them, playing on a piccolo, was another bear with blond hair in a pony tail wearing a form-fitting red shirt with a yellow star on it and tight purple pants.

As the pair watched the flame, their chants became louder and more distinct.

"Tl gl Yzmql-Pzallrv. Tl gl Yzmql-Pzallrv! TL GL YZMQU-PZALLRV! MLD!"

* * * *

Kitty sighed. Talking with police was hard. There were too many bad memories. Flopping down in an over-stuffed chair and scratching Maxi's head, she wondered what she could do about her kitchen. If it wasn't Molly, then who was it?

She sighed and took away her hands, but the red dog wanted more attention, so she bopped her owner's arm with her muzzle. Giggling, Kitty scratched Maxi for a few more moments before standing. She needed to go out and do something. But what? she fished in her purse and was ready to apply some make-up, but some weird chanting caused her to look up. What was that? She could here it softly.

"Tl gl Yzmql-Pzallrv."

What the heck did that mean? It was becoming louder and louder. Kitty held one hand up to her forehead and stumbled. Why did she feel all faint so suddenly? Maxi's whimpers told Kitty that she wasn't the only one who felt odd.

The world around Kitty spun into darkness as she fell towards the ground.

* * * *

Banjo played his instrument with his whole heart. Piccolo and Kazooie were playing along creating a wonderful. Banjo glanced over at his sweetheart who was dancing and playing at the same time, really into the music. Piccolo was beautiful, and she was all his.

As the trio jammed out in the park, a large, green skinned witch watched them from above.

"Well," she sneered, "they think they're better than me, but soon they shall see." Her statement was followed by a high pitch crackle.

That night, Banjo lay in his bed, thinking about that afternoon. He glanced over and saw his backpack moving softly meaning Kazooie was asleep already. Yawning, Banjo cast a glance at the picture of Piccolo he kept on his dresser before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Alright! Done in one day! *glances at clock* done in about an hour! Wahey! I happy!

Piccolo: Why did I ever agree to be your muse?

YY: Same reason you declined to be in Banjo-Kazooie?

Pic: Hey! They pushed me aside! I wanted to be in BK, but that little honey sucker, Tooty, stole my role! *continues ranting*

YY: Uhh... Sure. For those of you who have no idea as to what Piccolo is talking about, or who she is, Piccolo was originally going to play Tooty's role, only was Banjo's G/F. Don't believe me? Go look in Nintendo Power, it has a BK preview that talks about Piccolo in one of the issues. Now, for the disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, save Kitty. Rebecca and Molly are real people, but they aren't witches. Least I hope they're not. But then again, that would explain why they were so mean to me in day-care... Those two belong to themselves. (hopefully)


End file.
